Public Affairs
by xbecbebex
Summary: Their nerves were threatening to destroy them.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Got this idea while reading an article about being a date for some fancy awards show. Thus, the cuteness that is Lila Archer and Spencer Reid pushed themselves into that idea and I wrote this. So, enjoy and as always REVIEW PLEASE! **

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, guess what? I still don't own the show or anything remotely close to it. I do however, own a twitter account, so I stalk the cast online all the time! :3 **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Chill out, Spencer, you're making me nervous." Lila Archer said as she leaned forward for the 18th time to fix her fiancée's dark red tie. Her hands were shaking, cluing Spencer Reid that she was already very nervous, thank you.

He watched her silently as she adjusted her own scarlet dress (it matched his tie) making sure she wasn't falling out of it in any place. "You look beautiful." Spencer said as she looked up, annoyance glittered her eyes before the expression softened and she smiled.

"Thank you, Spencer, again. If I didn't believe you the first ten times, I guess I better believe you now!" He grasped her fingers in his, trying to steady her nerves as he studied her face. Her make-up artists worked wonders on his already beautiful bride-to-be. The shadows that had recently appeared under her eyes were hidden underneath creamy foundation and a healthy glow permeated from her. She had barely slept last night and he had stayed up with her to watch some stupid reality TV show that he was ashamed to admit he liked. It was an interesting portrayal of that culture, he reasoned to Lila who merely rolled her eyes in response.

But now, the couple was waiting in the long line of limousines and town cars that were waiting to deposit their famous goods at the red carpet. Lila smoothed her dress again and looked at Spencer's dark tuxedo and smiled with pleasure. Her man was looking hot tonight. His hair was meticulously groomed so it looked like he had just rolled out of bed. If Spencer looked anything like this on their wedding day, Lila could not be held responsible for copping a feel during the ceremony.

"Your odds are really quite good tonight, Lila." Spencer said softly as she pulled the mirror down from the roof of the car to cheek her make-up and wavy blonde hair once again. A light hit the mirror in such a way that it lit up the diamond on her hand and Spencer was filled with an intense happiness. "The other women nominated had very strong performances, I must say, but yours was the epitome of acting. When you hurt, the audience couldn't help but be hurt along with you. When you laughed, we all laughed."

Lila had to struggle to stay composed as she listened to Spencer list the reasons why she would win. Not why she should win, but why she could. Her fingers slipped into the front of her dress and pulled out a little piece of paper. His eyes widened as she giggled. "It's my acceptance speech. I wrote it last night when you finally fell asleep." He looked sheepish and she pressed a quick kiss on his lips before rubbing the mark it left.

The driver then announced through the partition between the backseat and the front seat, that they were nearing their destination. They both stiffened and looked at each other in fear. This was Lila's first official walk down the red carpet of an awards show, one that she had actually been nominated in. This was their first official outing together since they'd become engaged. They'd be eaten alive by the paparazzi and news reporters if they weren't able to play coy. As the car rolled to a stop, each took a deep breath and held each other's hand for dear life.

The door swung open and Spencer stepped out first, blinking in the bright light of the sun and cameras going off constantly. He brought his treasure, the reason he was there in the first place, out into the light, clasping her hand tightly in his. She had a broad smile on her lips and she looked truly heavenly. For the first photo of the night, Lila had her left hand posed on his chest, proudly displaying the engagement ring with her body pressed tightly next to his. His arms were around her waist gently so as to not crush the delicate dress that adorned her body.

Spencer watched her talk with each reporter as if they were true friends and each time they asked about Spencer, Lila lit up even more. She wouldn't say much about him, just that they were engaged yes, and they were truly in love. She knew he didn't want to be the main focus of tonight and would quickly steer the conversation back to her custom made gown or their plans for after the show.

Later, he sat frozen in his seat as he watched her quickly ascend the stairs to the main stage, her knuckles white against the red of the dress. The two celebrity presenters gave her a kiss on the cheek (who were they? They looked very familiar) and she took the statue into her hands for the first time. He knew it was a fake copy, but she held it so reverently, he was speechless.

Lila turned to the crowd, her heart beating faster than it had in a while and giggled. She giggled! She would later blame it on the nerves and the few glasses of champagne she had had before accepting the award, but Spencer knew the truth. That was who Lila was. A giggling beautiful young woman who had just received the first of many awards she would get in her lifetime. As she said his name into the microphone, thanking him for saving her life, for supporting her passion for this craft, for convincing her to not give up on roles she wanted just because they'd be apart, her voice broke and he felt his chest constrict.

"I know I should thank my agent and director and all those people who worked on the movie, but they already know how grateful I am for their help. I sent them all thank you notes." A laugh rippled through the crowd as she cleared her throat, eager to finish her speech before the music started. "But the only thing I wrote down on this little piece of paper that I hid in my dress all night was my fiancé's name. Without him, none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be here sobbing into the microphone. Thank you all so much for considering me the best supporting actress in a drama. I cannot thank you or Spencer enough."

She blew a loud wet kiss to the audience who laughed again as she was lead off the stage. Spencer waited patiently for her to return but after a few minutes, remembered that she had told him if she won that she'd be accosted backstage with more interviews and photo ops. A large man donning a security jacket appeared in his vision and motioned him forward.

He followed numbly until he was lead backstage, passing dozens of movie stars who either ignored him or said a quick hello, before he was finally reunited with his beloved. She was glowing again and giggling and quickly turned with a little gasp of happiness as he approached her side. Lila pulled him to her and turned to look at the camera straight on.

"This is the man of the hour." She said loudly, causing Spencer nearly to cough in surprise. The reporter then chimed in to ask him questions and he stared mutely at the man.

"Oh, Darren, you have to ask me questions tonight." She cooed suggestively, taking the attention away from her uncomfortable love and back to her. Spencer held her hand appreciatively. "No, we're not going to go to any after parties. We're going to go home and celebrate with our closest friends. Save me a grab bag though, will ya?" She winked and led Spencer away from the throngs of people.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lila hadn't been lying when she said they were celebrating with close friends. The entire team was waiting for them at their home, having watched the awards ceremony and the following interviews. The couple was tired when they arrived home, but anxious to be around friends. Champagne was popped and poured into glasses and a toast was made to congratulate Lila on her win and to congratulate the couple on their engagement. It was a night full of celebrating that neither person would remember clearly but would never forget either.

They all watched together as Lila's interview played on the screen and laughed as Spencer appeared suddenly in front of the camera looking very much like a deer in headlights.

"Kid, you're going to have to get used to being in front of a camera." Derek Morgan announced loudly. "You're marrying the hottest up and coming Hollywood babe and this is only the first of many interviews that you're going to be in." A blush appeared on Spencer's cheeks as Lila rubbed his thigh in support.

"Don't worry, Derek, I got it covered. Spencer will be flirting with the camera in no time." She said with a serious face before dissolving into more laughter. With her head thrown back and her hair flying widely around her bare neck, Spencer resolved that if she looked like this walking down the aisle when they got married, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to kiss her all over in front of their guests.


End file.
